Unexpected Turn In The Night
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Portal Masters get a shock when Kaos, Claire, and Daniel attack at night, but it is really an attack? Or something far worse? Done as a request for robotman25. :) Sequel coming soon! :)


**robotman25, who owns Flare, Daniel, and Blaze, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belong to Activision. I only own Rachel, Amelia, Autumn, and Speedlight.**

* * *

 **Unexpected Turn In The Night**

The night was peaceful as a full moon shone brightly and stars twinkled in the sky and it was quiet as nighttime should be.

But that quiet was shattered by a loud explosion that rocked the Academy and instantly waking up Blaze and Roller, who sat up sharply. "What was that?" She asked her lover.

"I'll go check it out," Blaze said, grabbing his swords while Roller ran to check on Flare, who began to cry a little.

"Shh, Mommy's here, honey," she cooed to the two-year-old child, who clung to her.

Blaze stopped inside the Main Hall and found his fellow Portal Masters there, shaking the sleep from their heads and rubbing their eyes as they had heard the explosions too from their portals in their homes and Master Eon had summoned them quickly to investigate. Magna Charge came in with Speedlight and Autumn in his arms and the two reached for their mother, Rachel. She accepted them and hugged them reassuringly. "What was that, Mommy?" Autumn asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," she said. "But we're going to find out."

Deciding to stick together and turn on the lights, the Portal Masters looked around, wondering what could have caused the loud explosion. It wasn't too long before they found a huge hole in the wall of the Academy's secret treasury, a place only Master Eon and Hugo could access. Looking at each other, the Portal Master headed in with Rachel and Blaze in the lead. Their journey took them deep into the downstairs where they heard someone moving around and Rachel held up a hand to stop the others, looking at Blaze, who nodded and powered up. Rachel did the same as they peeked around the corner and found Kaos in there. Looking at the others, they nodded to them and then jumped into the room, startling Kaos, who was trying to steal an orb-like machine and a map from the room.

Kaos was shocked to see he had been found out as the Portal Masters glared at him. "What are you doing here, Kaos?" Blaze demanded to know.

"And you better answer us fast," Rachel said warningly.

"I don't think so," he sneered back and snapped his fingers. To everyone's shock, Daniel and Claire came out of the shadows.

"Well, well, hello, Amelia," Claire said, but her sneer showed she didn't truly mean it.

Daniel looked at Blaze. "Well, hello, old friend," he said. "I see you're still the same as always."

As the two glared at each other, everyone else could feel the scary auras surrounding them. "What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked.

"They work for me now," Kaos said. "Daniel. Claire, attack!"

The two evil Portal Masters looked at each other and nodded, summoning their attacks, to which the eleven good Portal Masters braced themselves. But no one, not even Kaos, expected what happened next.

Daniel and Claire turned and attacked Kaos, making him fall to the ground. Everyone, including Master Eon, who had just arrived, was shocked to see this as they had never known the two evil Portal Masters to turn on someone like them, but it happened right before them. Rachel and Blaze looked at each other in question before turning back to the scene in front of them.

Claire used her magic to pin Kaos down while Daniel took the orb and the map from the Dark Portal Master. "We'll take these," he said.

Kaos was furious. "What are you two doing?!" He demanded to know.

Daniel gave him a look. "Did you really think Claire and I would work for a coward and a weak Dark Portal Master like you?" He asked.

"How dare you, fools!" Kaos spat furiously at them.

"You're the fool," Daniel continued. "We were using you to get what we wanted and you fell for it because you're so weak, gullible, and stupid."

"He's right," Claire said. "I wouldn't work for someone ugly like you or stupid when it comes time to attack."

That made the evil Portal Master more furious, but his thrashing and yelling on the ground only proved their point before Claire held up the Elemental Gem. "The Elemental Gem!" Amelia exclaimed in shock.

Claire smirked at them. "After our last encounter, I sent my tar monster to find the gem for me," she said.

They glared at her as they didn't forget the battle where they nearly lost one of their own and the Gem had been the key to saving their friend. The Gem now turned black and fired a beam at Kaos, making a teal-blue aura leave him and be absorbed into the Gem, surprising everyone and Claire smirked again. "The Gem can give power or take it away," she said. "And we just took Kaos' powers."

She then stood up. "Our work is done here, Daniel. We need to move," she told him. "These losers will see us again soon."

Daniel glared at Blaze, who returned the glare. "Yes," the Water/Undead Portal Master agreed. "We'll finish what we started soon."

With that, the two disappeared with the orb and the map, leaving the other Portal Masters confused. "Why didn't they attack?" Rachel asked. "They had the opportunity."

"Something's not right about this," Master Eon said in concern.

Just then, Kaos woke up, having passed out after his powers were stolen, but now her jumped to his feet. "Fine! I'll deal with you all myself!" He said and tried to use his powers, but nothing happened, to his shock. "Where is my power?!" He demanded to know.

"It's gone," Rachel said with a smile.

Blaze went forward and grabbed Kaos by his cloak. "You have a lot of explaining to do," he said, glaring at the powerless Portal Master.

Master Eon raised his hand and Kaos was soon wrapped in chains and taken to the Main Hall, where he was chained to one of the walls. "Now, Kaos, you better start explaining," the guardian of Skylands said.

Scowling at being betrayed, Kaos sighed. "I found Claire and Daniel and offered to have them work for me if they helped me steal that orb and map," he said. "The orb can hold a lot of power and if linked to someplace that has a lot of power or magic, it can give the receiver quite a power boost. The map was for to find the way to Rampant Ruins."

They all looked at each other. "Why there?" Rachel asked.

"Why not?" Kaos asked in a smart-aleck voice.

The Tech Portal Master held her temper in and turned to Master Eon, but he too had no idea why the evil Portal Masters wanted the map to Rampant Ruins. Just then, Roller and Magna Charge, along with the other Skylanders who were future mates of almost all the Portal Masters, came in, the skater carrying her daughter while the Ultron carried both his son and daughter and they went up to Blaze and Rachel respectively. "Is everything alright?" Roller asked.

Kaos, seeing the three children, was shocked, especially when he saw Flare. "Roller, is…is that your daughter?" He asked, sounding like he was going to be sick.

She glared at him. "Yes, and you stay away from my daughter," she said to him with a growl.

"The same goes for my children," Rachel said, also growling as she glared at Kaos who had been the reason she had almost lost Autumn a few months ago. "You come near them and I'll come down on you so fast you won't know what hit you."

Flare, who was standing beside her mother, instantly disliked Kaos and went up to him, kicking him hard in the shin. "You leave my mommy alone, you big meanie!" She said, making the others smile at that.

Kaos glared at her and was about to say something when Blaze stepped up behind his daughter and glared daggers at him. "You do or say something to my daughter, you're dead," he said, making Kaos go pale in fright.

Blaze picked up Flare as Master Eon looked grim. "Portal Masters, you must all be ready for whatever happens," he said. "For now, I believe your sleep was interrupted, therefore you may all go back to bed. I will do some more research and hopefully uncover some more information.

* * *

The Portal Master chose to stay in Skylands and were all soon in bed. Rachel and Magna Charge put their children to bed and lay down on their large bed. "Something big's going to happen and it'll happen soon," the Tech Portal Master said.

Magna Charge took her hand. "We'll be ready for it," he promised. "We'll fight whatever evil comes our way."

Reassured by him, she nodded and they went to sleep.

In Blaze and Roller's room, the Fire/Undead Portal Master was pondering what happened and feeling something big was going to happen soon and he turned to see Roller, who had gone to sleep maybe an hour before, wake up and hug Flare, who was cuddling her mother in her sleep. "What's wrong, my flaming fire?" The skater asked her lover.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said.

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Daniel never works with other people unless there's something big in it for him," he clarified for her.

Roller now looked concerned. "What would be in it for Daniel that he'd work with someone?" She asked.

Blaze sighed. "I don't know," he admitted before turning to her and placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "But don't worry. I won't let any harm happen to you or our daughter."

His gaze moved to his precious daughter, who was still sleeping soundly. Roller blushed and kissed Blaze full on the mouth, knowing he would keep his promise. He returned the kiss before they both fell asleep with Blaze wrapping a protective arm around Roller and them both curling protectively around their daughter.

In another room, Amelia was looking out the window while Doom Stone came in the room, ready for bed. "My lovely gem, what is bothering you?" He asked.

She turned to him. "Claire would never work with someone," she said. "She likes the lead and she doesn't like to share command or serve anyone."

Doom Stone now saw what puzzled his fiancée. "So why would she be working with Daniel?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said. "She actually thinks guys are below her, so to work with one is a shock."

The Light Portal Master looked out the window again. "Something bad is about to happen," she said.

The Earth Knight put his arms around her. "Don't worry, my lovely gem," he said. "Whatever comes, we'll face it head on and deal with it just like we always do with Kaos."

Amelia turned to look at him and smiled. "I'm so glad I have you, my handsome knight," she said. "You always know how to give me confidence."

He smiled and gently kissed her, which she returned before he picked her up and carried her to bed, tucking her in before settling down beside her and wrapping a protective arm around her as she turned to kiss him again before they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Daniel and Claire looked at the map, following the path until they reached their destination: Rampant Ruins. "This is it," Daniel said. "You got the crystals?"

"Got them," Claire said. "Let's get them set up."

Soon, there were several Traptanium crystals surrounding the area they had chosen to set up everything in and placed the orb in the center of it before working together to aim the Elemental Gem at the orb, firing Kaos' powers into the orb.

After a moment, the orb, now powered up, shot out a giant beam of dark energy at the Traptanium crystals, linking them as each crystal began to turn from blue to a dark purple and black. The orb then began moving towards the powered-up crystals before becoming still and the crystals moved toward the orb as a light began to shine in the center of the orb before it emerged and died down to reveal a giant humanoid figure made of petrified darkness and the dark purple and black Traptanium crystals. The orb was in the center of his chest and his eyes were a blood red, something the two evil Portal Masters noticed as they stood before him. He smiled evilly and turned to look out the nearby window to see Skylands in the moonlight and he chuckled in his evil way. "I have returned, Skylands," he said in a voice that would have made anyone cringe in fear.

* * *

Deep in Skylanders Academy, Master Eon and Hugo were in a secret room. "Master Eon, are you absolutely sure?" Hugo asked.

The guardian of Skylands nodded. "Something is about to happen," he said. "Something that will bring about the worst day in Skylands' history."

"Then…you're going to tell them?"

"Yes," Master Eon said. "In the morning, send word to the Giants, Knight Light, and Knightmare to come here as soon as possible. Also, go to the safe and bring me the blue chest."

"Yes, Master Eon," Hugo said and immediately went for the Library where the safe was.

The old Portal Master looked up at the prophecy on the wall and went over to it, holding his staff tightly. "My eleven, faithful Portal Master," he said. "It is time to fulfill your destinies."

* * *

 **Be on the lookout for the sequel story coming soon! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
